Right Now
by Shadow2700
Summary: Just a random Inuyasha fic to get the creative juices flowing. InuKag


"_Right Now"_

_Main inspiration from the song "Right Now" by Van Halen. First fic I've written in a long time so I maybe rusty. Let me know if I need to improve on anything and give me some reviews please. Thank you._

_-------------------------------_

The days went by slowly through his eyes as he watched his soul mate not age a day but knowing that she was much older than she was twenty years ago when they met. He watched daughters slowly grow from young children into semi mature adults and take over as the protectors of his homeland, both equipped with swords carved from the old man that repaired his sword all those years ago. Most would figure that men would only think about their own needs but for him, it was the needs of the others that had preoccupied his time.

Now in his older age, Inuyasha was able to have more free time on his hands, but unfortunately, it was mostly by himself for sometime as his daughters, Inume and Sanu, and his wife insisted him to stop protecting the village and the homeland.

' _They must've not thought that one through' _Inuyasha thought as he sat on the tree that he was pinned to seventy years ago.

Now it seemed these days that Inuyasha spent his time sitting either in his tree or at the home he had built for his family, just letting the time pass him by.

Inuyasha watched the sun begin to set again for what felt like the millionth time as he waited for Kagome to arrive home, knowing full well that he probably wouldn't see his daughters again for quite sometime, seeing as they were halfway across Japan.

' _Damn, I really need to find a hobby or something.' _Inuyasha thought as his closed his eyes halfway. He almost fell asleep in the warmth when he heard a voice call from below.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Time to wake up sleepy head!" Kagome called in her sweet voice to her husband. Inuyasha suddenly jolted his eyes open and looked down to the ground.

"Damn it Kagome, you know how I hate it when you wake me up like that!" Inuyasha growled as he leapt down and landed softly next to his lover.

"You know you missed me though, and you'd never harm me anyways." Kagome chuckled lightly as she lifted herself up and gave him a sweet, tender kiss to his lips. Inuyasha laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on top of hers.

"I know, but I still like to remember the times we had all those years ago." Inuyasha replied as he smiled into her hair.

Kagome lifted her head from underneath his and looked into his golden orbs that never changed once in all there years of marriage.

"Inuyasha…there's something on your mind isn't there?"

Inuyasha looked back down at her quietly cursing himself that he let off a signal so easily. _' Shit, I must be losing my edge in my age._

"Kagome…let's sit up in the tree and I'll tell you." Inuyasha spoke gently while Kagome simply smiled and nodded. Inuyasha swept her up in her arms, carrying her bridal style and leaping up into the tree. He then laid his back onto the tree as he let Kagome rest her back onto his red haori covered chest. A few silent minutes passed by as the two watched the sunset together before Kagome finally spoke up.

"Inuyasha…please, tell me what's wrong. I know I can help to fix it." Kagome spoke as she turned her head around and placed her palm on his cheek. Oh, how he loved that hand of hers, so gentle and so loving, smooth and warm to the touch. It always made him wonder how he got along without her all those years as he fell into her palm.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began as he grasped her hand. "I feel like that time is starting to fade for us too quickly and yet, it seems to go by so slowly. I don't what it is, whether it be that I'm watching our girls grow up and take over or seeing Miroku or Sango as they age as well, but…I just feel like that I'm wasting time."

Kagome looked at him in shock, she had never heard him sound so depressed in her entire life.

"Inuyasha…I…I don't know why you feel like that. After all the things that you've done for everyone here…me and the girls just think that you'd finally deserved some time off. Isn't that what you want…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she moved her hand from his cheek to the tip of his one of his ears.

"I…I…Kagome…it is…but it isn't. I just feel like I'm getting older and that I've wasted my time here." Inuyasha said, loving the feeling of Kagome's hand on his ear but still in a heap over his feelings.

Kagome's first reaction was to slap him silly for even saying that he wasted his time on this earth and to talk some sense into him like she used to do. He wanted some time off didn't he? Why would he be so down? Kagome thought about the possible reasons why he would say such a thing. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

(I know it's a cliché, live with it )

' _I'm such an idiot. I'll have to hit myself for this later.' _Kagome kicked herself mentally.

"Inuyasha…I think I know why your acting like this. The girls and I shouldn't have forced this 'early retirement' on you. Biologically, you are only thirty-eight and I'm only thirty-five." Kagome soothed in her gentle voice that made him melt.

"And yet you still look as young as you always." Inuyasha smiled while his eyes were halfway closed and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So do you." Kagome giggled. "Thank you for the compliment." Another long silence followed again, the sun now finally beginning it's final decent, before Kagome spoke again.

"Inuyasha, I think I know what you want." Kagome began.

"And fun night in the hay?" Inuyasha with a raised eye brow and suggestive grin. Kagome's response was a laugh and smack against the head. "Ow! I was only kidding!" Inuyasha yelled in pain as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Hmm, maybe I wasn't. But will save that for tomorrow night, right now, let's fix the problem with you." Kagome said sternly and poking her slender finger into his chest. "I know how to fix this without causing you to put yourself in danger constantly and making us worry."

"Well, what's your solution, oh, superior wife?" Inuyasha mocked.

"Well, for starters, don't insult me like that. And second, why don't you come with me when I help the villagers and help in purifications, that way you spend more time with me." Kagome answered him.

"But Kagome, I don't think that I can do that since I'm a half-demon and couldn't that affect with your duties as the priestess?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that he'd get an answer he'd want.

"Inuyasha, you are the kindest man that I have ever known. You may be the child of a demon, but you have the heart of one of the most selfless beings that can ever come into existence. You'll be a wonderful assistant while I perform my duties as priestess." Kagome laughed at the look of Inuyasha's face from the last sentence.

"What do you mean assistant?! I'm your husband for crying out loud and your gonna call me your assistant?!" Inuyasha yelled in anger and fear of becoming the lower half of this marriage in less than a second.

"Hey now, you wanted to have kids and you knew they would take over your duties someday." Kagome responded as she simply shrugged.

"Damn it, I should've protested your decision and gone off fighting demons anyway." Inuyasha snorted back at her.

"And I would've used the 's' word on you, anyways, you know I'm kidding. It's always been equal between the two of us. You're my other half and I'm your other half. And I know this because I love you and you love me." Kagome gently spoke as she leaned back into Inuyasha's body, letting his arms wrap around her again.

"And again, your right about everything. I do love you and I will gladly be your assistant." Inuyasha joked as a small chuckled escaped his lips.

"Well then, as your first assignment, I order you give me a kiss and tonight, I will be taking charge in the bed." Kagome laughed.

"Aw great! Inume, we fucking caught 'em in the middle of a private conversation again!" Sanu yelled to her sister in disgust.

"Are you serious?! We always end up in the middle of their sexual conversations!" Inume yelled back as she made her way to the tree. Kagome now became very angry not only with the interruption, but with Inuyasha as well.

"I blame you. You are their father after all." Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and continued to lean into Inuyasha.

"You wanted kids too you know." Inuyasha answered back as she swept her up again and leapt off the branch, landing next to his daughters. "Well, well, if isn't my two smart mouth daughters. And the let me start off by saying this. Ah…"

"THE NEXT TIME YOU USE THAT LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF ME OR YOUR FATHER AGAIN, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU TWO NEVER HUNT ANOTHER DEMON AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE MIROKU GIVES YOU A _INTIMATE _LESSON IN MEN AND WOMEN!!"

Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs, scaring her two fifteen year old daughters whiter than fresh cleaned sheets.

"Da….dad…can you…umm…make sure that mom…doesn't kill us…or at least hold her back to give us a…a…headstart?" Suna asked timidly.

"Sorry kiddo, but you should know better than to use that language in front of your mother." Inuyasha simply shrugged as he kept his arms wrapped around his wife.

"But…but you two…you use it." Inume argued quietly.

"Because we're in our thirties and old enough to use that." Kagome snarled through her teeth. "And I don't care what stories you've heard from the others about our use, but you two are to never use that language in our presence again."

"Okay! Okay! Please, just don't kill us mom!" the twins screamed and pleaded in terror. Kagome still had the look of evil on her face, keeping the sisters in check. After a few minutes of a tense standoff, Kagome burst out laughing and rushed up to hug her daughters.

"I wouldn't kill you two, _but don't forget that I could seal you two to this tree hear"_ Kagome whispered to them, making sure they were scared stiff. The sisters looked at each other and silently agreed that they wouldn't test their mother's patience again.

"Anyways…we didn't expect you two back so soon from your mission to take out that falcon demon tribe. I take it went well then?" Inuyasha asked leaning back on the tree base.

"Of course daddy! You should know that we don't come back until the job is done!" Inume stated proudly as her sister shook her head in annoyance.

"Inume, you know that's not true. We also come back to see these two…_and try to gain some supplies for our trips." _Suna whispered under her breath, a bad decision on her part.

"Suna, if your going to try and whisper little pieces of info from your mother and me…then you'd better make sure you're VERYfar away from us. However…I know you need your supplies in order to uphold your title as protectors of this land. At least giving you supplies helps me still be apart of my former duties." Inuyasha spoke sternly as he removed himself from the tree base and moved next to Kagome.

"But dad, you agreed to it and you seemed so happy." Inume spoke.

"Hey, I made it seem like I was happy so that way you three could stop worrying about me. I still wanted to fight demons, it's in my nature after all and you two should know that better than anyone." Inuyasha snorted as he turned his head off to the side.

"Hey know, you said you'd do it, so you can't take it back and…." Suna began, but was cut off by her mother.

"Suna, you're already in enough trouble as it is so shut it, you too Inume." Kagome said quietly, knowing that her quiet voice was more scary to her daughters than her raised voice.

"Sorry, mom." they both replied looking down at the ground.

"Listen, we all made the mistake of doing this to your father. I've should've stopped and thought about it and I shouldn't have forced this on him. He knows why I did it and that was selfish of me and you two. He knows that we worry about him and that we also think he finally deserves some peace and quiet in his life. But in reality, we should've seen that he didn't want to stop." Kagome spoke, almost on the verge of tears.

"We love him, and that's why we don't want to have him put himself in danger…but we know that he has to do what makes him happy."

Inuyasha hated when Kagome was about to cry, never being able to stand any pain that would cause her heartache. He moved over and embraced her, placing his head on hers again while placing his hands on the back of her head and her back.

"Inume, Suna…come over here." Inuyasha whispered quietly, wanting his daughters involved in the family moment. They nodded and moved over their mother and father and embraced them both, doing what they could help their mother's worries.

The moment lasted for a few minutes before they finally broke apart.

"Mom, it's okay to worry about dad, we worry about him too...but we also worry about you as well so don't think that dad is the only person that matters." Inume spoke solumly.

"Yeah mom, we worry about you when you worry about dad so don't try to hold it in and...maybe we should let dad be a demon slayer again...but only every once in a while." Suna said with a grin appearing are her face. "But maybe if you hadn't stopped working with Miroku dad..."

"I told you once before already! His kids are taking that position now and I can't interfere with that, not to mention the fact that working with him for twenty years made me almost completely insane...and don't forget that his womanizing got me caught in Sango's crossfire of anger!" Inuyasha yelled out and knocked his daughters heads together.

"OW! Why did you do that dad?!" they repsonded at the same time.

"Because you're being real smart asses today." Inuyasha simply replied. "Be thankful that I didn't let your mother kill you right then and there."

Kagome simply stood back and watched her family have an all out brawl as the three of them began to fight with each other, smiling the entire time.

_'And I thought that they had all matured. I guess they never will.'_

Kagome let them have their fun for until they eventually burned out and were lying on the grass, gasping for breathe, gazing at the almost complete night sky. Kagome then stepped forward and helped her husband and daughters to their feet. "Okay you two..." Kagome spoke to her children. "...go and search the hills for anything just as a last precautionary and then you can come home." Kagome ordered, much to the displeasure of the two children.

"Okay then...we'll see you later then!" Inume replied speeding out of the their sight with Suna in tow.

"Yeah, see you guys later!" Suna added and eventually they were out of sight. Inuyasha and Kagome soon sat back up in the tree again, now gazing at the stars and enjoying the warmth radiating of each other. Inuyasha was slowly stroking Kagome's long, jet black hair.

"Kagome…I can't wait to help you tomorrow. It'll be nice to help people live instead of killing them." Inuyasha spoke softly, smiling from the feeling of warmth.

"Inuyasha…well I can't say anything but that I love you and that tomorrow, you'll be great." Kagome said tilting her head back and kissing him, a devious look in her eyes. "Say…since I set the kids away for awhile...why don't you and me…follow up on your suggestion…and roll in the hay?" Kagome asked in between kisses along his jaw line.

"Now that is a great idea!" Inuyasha spoke glee as he carried Kagome and leapt off toward their home, ready for the sweet night ahead. It would be the last one for quite some time, nine months to be exact.

------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, to my fans who now me for my Naruto fics, I decided to try another Inuyasha fic in order to clear out the bats in the cellar. Let me know how this one turned out. **


End file.
